


有你这样四舍五入的吗？

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 有鸭。





	有你这样四舍五入的吗？

他的身边总是有很多人。

金博洋坐在一旁晃着腿捧着一杯叫不出名字的酒，边小口小口的抿着往边羽生结弦的方向看。

上一秒这人身边可能是宇野昌磨，下一秒就会变成梅徳韦杰娃，再下一秒可能会是费尔南德兹，或者是连自己都叫不出名字的人。

他们拥抱，嬉笑着交谈，用手机合照，然后用自己的高脚杯去碰对方的高脚杯，再把里面的液体一饮而尽。

我其实是想去和他打个招呼的。金博洋耸耸肩，只是他身边的人太多了而已。

金博洋其实不算太能喝，以前和金杨出去撸串喝几易拉罐的啤酒都喝醉得吐过。他摇晃了一下杯子里的带着点蜂蜜色的酒液，这还是戈米沙拿给他的，味道不算差，不呛喉咙，几口下去不知不觉杯就见了底。

再次看羽生结弦的时候金博洋发现他也在盯着自己看，那些围绕在他身边的人都神奇的消失了，金博洋晃了晃神，直到这时才真真看清了羽生结弦的模样，他今天穿了一套标配的黑西装。

西装不好看，但穿在他身上好看。

金博洋举着酒杯冲他露出虎牙笑了一下：“嗨。”

那边羽生结弦也弯着眼睛冲他笑了一下，随后拿着自己的高脚杯长腿一迈就走了过来。

“博洋，”他喊自己名字的时候音永远都喊不准，但总是那么好听，“晚上好。”

“羽生，”金博洋点点头，“晚上好。”

“我刚刚在那边的时候你是不是在跟我说话？”羽生结弦眨了眨眼，“是说什么呢？太吵了，没听清。”

“我在跟你打招呼呀，”金博洋舔了舔嘴唇上的酒渍，俏皮的又重复了一次，“嗨。”

羽生结弦无奈的笑了笑：“好吧，”他看了一下金博洋身边的位置，“我可以坐在这里吗？”

可就是坐下了等会你也会被别人叫走的啊，拍照拥抱聊天。大忙人。金博洋把自己的椅子往旁边挪了一点，然后冲羽生结弦点点头：“坐吧。”

羽生结弦坐下之后两人陷入沉默，情况突然变得有些无聊，金博洋打了个哈欠，漫无目的的玩弄手里的高脚杯，现在他倒希望羽生结弦不要离自己那么近，这样他反而会有事可做。

热闹是他们的，金博洋突然想到以前学的高中课本，而我什么也...

“博洋，”

金博洋回过神，他也许不是什么都没有：“嗯？”

羽生结弦眨巴着眸子，神情无辜的要死，仿佛昨天上冰眼神杀人的那个不是他：“我可是坐到这边来了哦，博洋真的只是想say hi吗？”

金博洋懵懵的歪了下脑袋，他现在开始觉得头有些疼了，看来这酒的后劲有点大：“嗯...还有的，恭喜你，比赛取得了好成绩。”

“......”等了半天就等来这个。羽生结弦叹了口气，他不知道该不太提醒一下这孩子他们俩昨天就互相祝贺过并且给了对方一个拥抱。  
沉默了一会，到最后他还是叹气：“真的是一个不坦率的孩子啊。”

金博洋茫然：“什么？”

“我都看到了，”羽生结弦撇撇嘴，“博洋今天看了我好多次。”他凑近半眯着眼看着有些犯迷糊的小孩，“难道不是有重要的话想跟我说吗？”

金博洋本来整个人晕的有些飘飘然，这下被刺激得头更晕了。

...我操，偷看被偶像抓包，现在他还跟你凑得很近要怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

金博洋想说我就只想看看你没啥别的意思...不对不对这样反而更容易被当成是变态吧？？

“呃...嗯，”他低着脑袋用力的时候捏着自己的高脚杯，力度大得手指骨都有些发疼，“酒,酒....”

“嗯？”

”对！”金博洋猛的抬头惊得羽生结弦一愣，“有一件很重要的事，我今天还没有向你敬酒！”

他刚把高脚杯举起来，尴尬的发现里面早就一滴酒液都不剩：“......”

“呃，不好意思喝完了。”金博洋挠挠脑袋，看着羽生结弦杯子里的柳橙汁，“我没有酒了，你喝的是果汁，大家都不是酒，四舍五入一下，我们扯平。”他用杯子碰了碰羽生结弦的杯子，“祝愿新赛季顺利。”

“哎呀...”羽生结弦愣了一下，愉快地眯缝着眼，“那这样的话我也得敬博洋才行了呢。”

两人坐在角落里，相比之下灯光要暗些。  
羽生结弦将手里的柳橙汁放到一边，解下西装外套的扣子，将它脱下来盖到自己和金博洋的头上，趁小孩还懵着揽着他的脑袋便吻上了柔软的嘴唇。

金博洋显然还没反应过来，羽生结弦轻松的进入了他的口腔里，舌尖灵活的在里面转了一圈，退了出来。

这吻不算热烈，但已经足够了。

“尝到了一点酒味。”羽生结弦看着金博洋的眼睛，“四舍五入一下，向博洋敬酒了。”

“愿新赛季顺利。”


End file.
